Live events, such as sporting events, concerts, conventions, parades, and theme park shows, typically involve an audience passively observing a show that is produced and presented to them. In order to increase audience participation, props, signs, and devices may be distributed throughout the audience and the audience members encouraged to utilize the objects during the show. However, these objects are limited in coordination and creativity, leading to minimal audience participation and generic interactions. In other venues, electronic devices may allow audience members to send and receive information over wired or wireless communication channels. While this may lead to more in depth audience participation, the devices may be expensive or create difficulties in mass audiences where movement is common.
Stadiums, theaters, and other venues can be equipped with infrared (IR) emitters or other optical emitters. In order to provide a more specialized interaction during an event without large clunky electronic devices, audience members may wear articles of clothing, jewelry, toys, or other similar objects with lights and optical sensors that can be remotely triggered by the IR emitters. Thus, the emitters may coordinate a display of lights on the objects. However, audience members may still relocate or block an optical communication leading to inconsistencies in the presentation. Further, optical communications are typically limited in bit rate, thus limiting the functionality of the visual presentation using the object.